Splat Tim Ultimate
Splat Tim Ultimate is a game based around WO4 PLOT After Splat Tim explores the outer space ,a wormhole oppened up and sucked our heroes to this universe Set in a crazy universe like the one in Warriors Orochi Lu Bu and Diao Chan have taken over the demon throne and are now the rulers of the demon army Splat Tim and the other armies must stop the demon forces and their allies Characters Heroes * Splat Tim * Splat Tina * Splat Barry * Splat Adam * Splat tonna * Lank * Agent 3 Fighters *Dong Dong *Fei Fei *GOUKI *Terminator *Zhuge Liang *Wu Liao Jun *Yin Yin Allied *Dwight Eisenhower *Simo Hayha *Tul Bahadur Pun *Virginia Hall *Jack Churchill *Audie Murphy Axis *Eva Braun *Himmler *Claus von Stauffenberg *Martin Borrman *Takeichi Nish *Tadamichi Kuribayashi Wu *Sun Jing *Lu Kang *Zhuge Jin *Zhu Ran *Huang Gai *Sun Quan *Sun Shang Xiang *Zhu Zhi *Cheng Pu *Ding Feng *Han Dang *Lian Shi Jin * Sima Yi * Sima Shi *Sima Zhao * Liu Shan * Zhuge Dan * Deng Ai * Wang Yuanji *Xin Xianying * Lu Zhi Zhi * Dong Bai Nanman * Meng hou * Zhu Rong * Dalai Dongzhu * Dong Tuna * Jihuan Sanje * E Huan Odyssey *Leonidas *Odysseus *Achilies *Xerxes *Darius *Alexander *Hektor *Paris *Penthesilea Western *Mitsunari Ishida *Sakon Shima *Yoshitugu Otani *Yukimura Sanda *Sasuke Sarutobi *Kagekatsu Useugi *Kanetsugu Naoe *Keiji Maeda *Munishige Tachiniba *Ginyocho Tachiniba Eastern *Ieyasu Tokugawa *Honda Tadakatsu *Ina *Masanori Fukushima *Naomasa Ii *Nanbu Harumasa *Masamune Date *Koujiro Kantakura *Kanbe Kuroda *Mogami Yoshaki Divine * Susanoo * Amun-Ra * Sanzang * Sun Wukong * Zhu Bajie * Long Nu * Sha Wujing * Liu Boqin * Promethius * Heracles * Ramanaya Demon *Ashura *Cratos *Seth *Oda Nobunaga *Hishade Matsunaga *Chin Chin *Lu Bu *Diao Chan *Yuan Shu *Putin FengShen YangYi DLC *Taigong Wang *King Mu *Fu Xi *Nu Wa *Xiang Ji *YuJi *Nezah Shu(3 kingdoms DLC) *Zhang Fei *Zhao Yun *Guan Yu *Ma Cao *Huang Zhong *XiaHou Ji *Pang Tong *Liu Bei *Wei Yan *Zhang Shi *Guan San Wei(3 kingdoms DLC) *Zhang Liao *Yue Jin *Xiahou Yuan *Cao Ren *Xu Huang *Zhenji *Guo Jia *Cao Pi *Yu Jin *Cai Wenji *Wang Yi Sun(3 Kingdoms DLC) *Zhu Mao *Lu Xun *Zhou Tai *Ling Tong *Zhu Zhi *Tai Shi Qi *Sun Ce *Zhou Yu *Da Qiao *Xiao Qiao Other (3 Kingdoms DLC) *Triệu Thị Trinh *Yuan Shao *Zhang Liao *Liu Yao *Gongsun Yuan Oda army (Sengoku DLC) *Ranmaru Mori *Noh *Akechi Mitsuhiude *Katsiue Shibata Toyotomi Army (Sengoku DLC) *Hideyoshi Toyotomi *Nene *Hanbei Takena *Nagahide Niwa Western warriors(Sengoku DLC) *Ujimasa Hojo *Kotaro Fuma *Kai *Tetumuro Mori *Yoshino Shimazu *Katsuyori Takeda Eastern Warriors(Sengoku DLC) *Otomo Sorin *Motochika Chosokabe *Koshosho *Magoichi Saiga *Azai Nagamasa *Gracia Other Warriors (Sengoku DLC) *Mushashi Mynamoto *Kojiro Sasaki *Okuni *Honganji Kennyo *Goemon Ishikawa Guest charaters * Akuma/Gouki * Nakoruru Rera * Yoshimitsu * Heihachi * B.J.Blazkowicz * Alucard * Richter Belmont * 2B Gameplay It's an action RPG like Warriors Orochi,but has a 5v5 multiplayer mode,each army has a separate story Trivia Every version has an exclusive costume and weapon for one character * God of war Kratos & blades of chaos (PS4) * Spartan Leonidas & Energy sword (XBOXONE) * Zero Suit Lian Shi & Bane's blade (Switch) * HEV suit Yukimura & Crowbar (Steam/PC) Category:Games Category:Games with sex jokes